Good Question
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A trust fund baby with questions meets a skilled girl who trained with the worlds greatest heroes and she possibly has answers. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so... enjoy :) i wrote this awhile ago.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

The boy looked at the monitor screen with puzzlement. There was a girl, maybe about seventeen, eighteen years old, lying on a couch with handcuffs binding her hands behind her back. She had brown curly hair that was woven into a braid, and she had smooth tan skin. She wasn't as skinny as models. She had broad shoulders, and muscular arms that he could clearly see because of her black tank top. She wasn't obnoxiously muscular, only very toned. She wore jeans that were covered in mud for some reason. It confused him why she was in the building, and handcuffed none-the-less.

"Father, why is there a girl here?" he inquired. His father was very business man-like with slick black hair that was graying on the sides. His face was cleanly shaved, and he had knowing grey eyes. Perhaps those eyes knew to much.

"Because I want to show you how skilled she is." his father retorted. The boy was always annoyed by his father's cryptic speaking.

"But why…" he started but his father cut him off.

"Must you ask so many questions my boy?" he scolded, and the boy looked down at his shoes in shame. His father had always wanted him to be a young business man. His father always made him wear suits and shinny black shoes, and his blond hair was constantly slicked back. His bright blue eyes were always behind rectangular black glasses. Just like his father wanted him to look like.

"Watch." his father stated, and he did. The girl started to wake up, and the boy could see her golden eyes widen with shock. She quickly, using amazing flexibility, brought the handcuffs from behind her back to the front of her body. She then studied the chains of the handcuffs intently.

"Father, what is she…"

"Hush." his father commanded, and his son was silent. She then intertwined her small dainty finger around a chain link and had it separated. Her hands and arms were free in less then a minute. She then moved onto the locked door. Once discovering that it wouldn't open, she angled her booted foot next to the knob, and in one quick kick, the knob came flying off. She then looked at it's inner mechanics and her small fingers started working on it. After about ten seconds, she backed away from the door, and then kicked it. It swung open, and she ran into the hall, out of the camera's sight.

"Who was she? What did she just do?" he inquired.

"So many questions. I just wanted to show you how skilled some people were." his father informed.

"But…"

"Now go back to your studying." he stated. The boy hung his head down. He was sixteen, and yet he still couldn't stand up to his father. No matter how many times he asked, he didn't even know what type of business his father did. All he knew was that it would be his one day.

As he walked out of the room, he heard his father state into a walkie-talkie,

"Guards. Capture the escaped prisoner. Use much caution." The boy was still curious. As he walked down the hall, he could hear footsteps running near the corner. Just as he walked to the corner, whoever it was collided with him, and fell to the ground.

It was that girl. She looked at him with terror filled in her eyes. He bent down, and extended his hand.

"Need any help up?" he inquired kindly. She looked at his hand nervously, and didn't take it. She stumbled to her feet, and kept her eyes on him, as if to make sure he wouldn't try anything. She then circled around him, and took off. The boy merely shrugged, and started walking in the direction she went. Not because he wanted to follow her, but simply because that was the way to get to his room.

He never interacted much with kids his age. He only read books about them. He wasn't very interested in them anyway.

As he was walking some of the guards came running from behind him, obviously looking for the girl.

"She went that way." he stated nonchalantly, pointing backwards, the complete opposite direction she went. The men quickly followed his directions.

He disliked the lack of answers his father presented him with. So naturally, he just wanted to mess around with his father by doing little simple things that would annoy him.

He entered his room, and closed the door behind him. However, in one swift movement he was pinned against the wall, and his tie was chocking his throat.

"Okay trust fund baby. I have a feeling you know a way out of this place. Get me out, and I won't kill you." she hissed.

_Awfully brave now without the guards chasing her. _He thought to himself. But, because of his dad's paranoia, he always carried a gun hidden in his jacket pocket, and while she was talking, he was able to slowly take it out, and had it aimed at her torso.

"How about you let go of my tie, and do what I say, and I won't shoot you." he stated, and she looked down to notice the gun. She glared at him, and let go of his tie, and released her hold on him.

"Hands on your head." he commanded, and she reluctantly did so. "What's your name?" he inquired.

"Natalie." she answered.

"And why are you here, Natalie?" he inquired.

"Hell if I know." she glared. He had to remember that his father brought her there. She didn't come by choice.

"What are you?" he questioned. A smirk crossed her face.

"A fifteen year old girl." she shrugged.

_She looks older for her age. _He thought to himself, but then realized that she just sassed him.

"Are you being rude to me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Am I?" her statement sounded more like a challenge then a question.

"It sounded to me like you were." he stated, keeping the gun on her.

"Oh no. Was I being diswespectful to the wittle twust fund baby?" she questioned in a taunting baby voice.

"You do realize that I have a gun on you." he informed.

"No! Really? I had no clue what that thing was. So it's a gun? What does a gun do?" she questioned sarcastically. To be completely honest, even though she was getting him mad, he was having some fun.

"You better watch your mouth. I could shoot you." he stated.

"But since you kept me alive this long you obviously need me for something." she smiled knowingly. The Boy scowled at her, but couldn't do anything because he knew she was right. He needed her for answers.

"Answers. I need answers." he stated. "What does my father do for a living?" he inquired.

"He's a Mega rich hotel owner who is in league with the guy who is planning on world domination." she answered.

"Okay. Ha ha. Funny. Now seriously." he stated.

"I'm being serious. The man who he is working with is named Lex Luthor." the boy raised an eyebrow.

"But… my name is Lex Luthor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

The girl stifled a laugh.

"No duh you're Lex Luthor. Your Daddy named you after his best friend. And your Father's name is Richard Luthor so… Tada. You're Lex Luthor." she informed.

"Okay, so say I believe you. Say that my Father is in league with someone with the same name as me who happens to want to rule the world. Why did my father kidnap _you_. If my father is really in league with someone so powerful, why need some girl?" Lex questioned. Natalie smirked.

"'Cause I'm awesome." Lex took a step foreword, keeping the gun on her, glaring. He was trying to look intimidating, but Natalie didn't seem scared in the slightest.

"More clarification would be nice."

"Would, I'm mega awesome, suffice?" she smiled.

"What did you do that made my Father kidnap you?" Lex scowled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your boxers in a bunch. When it comes to your old man I may have pulled some wires and snooped where I shouldn't, but hey, that's my job." she shrugged.

"Job? What kind of job? Who's your boss?" Lex questioned. It annoyed him how much fun Natalie seemed to be having.

"Well, I'm sorta an apprentice. Y'know, I learn from a skilled person and the what not."

"What is your boss' name?" Lex questioned. Natalie sighed.

"Well, I guess this is your turn to shoot me." Lex gave her a puzzled look.

"Shoot you?"

"Yeah. I'm under oath not to tell. So, I'm pretty much useless to you now. Either give me to your guards or shoot me." she shrugged. Lex was shocked how easy she was when it came to death. She was giving him an option to shoot her!

_But why would I do that? _he thought to himself. _I would never kill. Unless she knows that. She could be my bargaining chip out of here. Maybe. Just maybe. _He placed the gun to her head.

"Okay, you're going to listen, and listen good." he hissed.

"Opposed to listening badly." she smirked.

_She is really pushing it. _Lex thought to himself annoyed. "I am going to get you out of this. But in return you are going to take me with you, to whatever person you work for."

"What would you gain from that?" Natalie inquired. Lex just grinned.

"Your job so far seems to consist of messing with my dad. I like that job. I want in." he stated. Natalie paused for a moment. As if she was listening for something. She then nodded.

"Alright." Lex slowly lowered the gun into his jacket. He watched her for any sudden movements, not entirely trusting her, but she stayed still.

"There is a passage in this room that leads from here to the back yard, just incase I needed an emergency exit. Though, once we get to the backyard, there is a fence that only my Father has the keys to. However, I believe you would be able to get through it." he smiled. She shrugged.

"Give me any code and I'll have it cracked. Give me any lock and I'll have it picked." Lex grinned, but couldn't help think,

_She seems overconfident. That will either prove a good thing or a bad thing. If Father sees me leaving, helping the girl he kidnapped I'd be in very big trouble. Unless it doesn't look like I'm helping her. Maybe if I can make it look like I'm being forced against my will. Yeah. That could work. _Lex opened up the passage way and the two ran through it, making their way to the back yard.

"Here." Lex said while running. "You may need this." he took out his gun. _If she is seen with my gun, it could prove that I put up a fight and she just disarmed me._ However, she simply laughed.

"I don't need a gun."

"Don't need a gun? What if one of the guards see you?" he protested, trying to persuade her to take the weapon.

"I told you before. I'm awesome." she smirked. Lex sighed in defeat, putting the gun back in his pocket as he followed her out of the passage.

_Damn overconfidence. _He thought to himself sourly. He needed to find another way to make it look like he was forced. He quickly got in front of her, and she smiled. _Now, why is she smiling. _Next thing he knew, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, reached into his jacket and had the gun to his head.

"What are you-"

"If you wanted to make it look like I was kidnapping you, all you had to do was ask." she grinned. Lex never had a gun to his head before. To be honest, even though he knew Natalie wasn't going to shoot him, he felt frightened. _How was she able to not be afraid when I had the gun on her?_

When they reached the gate Natalie still held him at gunpoint, and single handedly picked the lock in less then ten seconds.

"Darn it." she muttered. "Too slow." she seemed to be dissatisfied with how much time it took her to pick the lock. She then shook off the thought, and pushed Lex in front of her, keeping the gun on him.

"You sure seem to have a lot of practice doing stuff one handed." Lex stated.

"In my line of work I kinda have to be able to." she replied.

"And what exactly would that work be?" Lex inquired, still trying to get answers. Natalie just looked at him and smirked,

"Now that's the real question, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking long to upload. My laptop died when i was on vacation so i couldn't really do much. But now i have my home computer! YEAH! :D Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

"Okay, we can stop running now." Natalie informed, once they were far enough from the giant mansion. They were deep in the woods that surrounded the mansion.

"Okay, Riddle me this Lex. Why does your Daddy have some random giant mansion in the middle of a forest?" she inquired as she still kept the gun to his head.

"I don't know. But can you please get that gun away from me?" he questioned quickly, in a pleading manner.

"What? You afraid of the gun?" she questioned with a smirk. He was silent, but his silence answered her questioned and she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he questioned. She took the gun away from his head.

"You had no clue you were carrying an unloaded gun!" she laughed. Lex was at a loss of words.

_My gun wasn't loaded? How long has she known that? Why didn't I know that? Was that why she was so calm when I had the gun on her? _he thought to himself.

"What? Did you think it was just magically loaded?"

"… yes." he answered, feeling very stupid. She broke out in a laughing fit, and her face was crimson red from laughing hard. Lex didn't find it funny in the slightest.

"That's rich. Ha! That's really good." she snickered.

"Shut up." he mumbled. Natalie simply rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun. you're almost as bad as my boss when it comes to the humor factor." she informed, ruffling his hair as they walked on in the big forest.

"I don't think you understand exactly what I'm going through." he hissed while scowling at her, and fixing his hair that she messed up.

"You're running away from a crappy dad. I know exactly what you're going through." she smiled with a knowing look in her golden eyes.

"What do you mean? You ran away too?" he inquired with curiosity. Natalie's smile immediately disappeared.

"Forget I mentioned it." she said in a somewhat whisper. Lex cocked his right eyebrow up, his bright blue eyes still holding curiosity.

"But you said-"

"I said, forget I mentioned it." she cut him off quickly in a harsh voice. Lex looked hurt, and he never liked being snapped at like she just had did to him.

Natalie still had a hard look to her. Her eyes shrouded slightly, thinking of the past. She looked like she was going to kill someone. To be completely honest, Lex knew that she wasn't a person to mess with, and he wasn't planning to bring that topic up again.

"Hey um…" Lex thought of something to say to get that deathly look off her face. "How can I tell if my gun is loaded or not?" he inquired. Natalie's face immediately brightened.

"Well, for me, to be able to tell if it was loaded or not it took just one look. But for you, it'd help if you just checked the gun." she shrugged with a laugh. She then looked around as they entered a clearing.

"This looks like a good spot." she said to Lex who just looked at her confused. "Send in the copter." she grinned, seeming to talk to herself. Before Lex could even question what she was talking about, a helicopter flew over silently and touched down in the clearing. It was very sleek, making Lex's blue eyes widen and jaw drop.

"Get in." Natalie stated swiftly as she hopped in. Lex followed her. There was no one in the helicopter. It was on auto pilot, which Natalie quickly turned off. She strapped herself in and took hold of the controls.

Lex quickly buckled the seat belt as she took off.

"You can fly a helicopter?" Lex exclaimed.

"You sound surprised." she laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you. I. Am. Awesome." she grinned. Lex saw the Earth moving from underneath him.

"Where are we going?" he inquired.

"So many questions." she laughed. "Maybe that's why boss is okay with you joining us." she smiled.

"What?" he stated confused. She smirked.

"Exactly." this statement just confused him even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

"Are we there yet?" Lex questioned with a yawn. Natalie rolled her eyes, annoyance apparent on her face.

"The next time you ask that, I'm pushing you out of the helicopter." she stated. Lex immediately closed his mouth.

_Alright, so, I just helped this girl escape from my father and now she's taking me to her boss who I have no idea who he is… Did I make the right choice, because now I'm starting to doubt myself. _

"Yo, trust fund baby!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Can you _not_ call me that." Lex stated with a glare. Natalie simply laughed.

"Ooooh. I'm so scared." Lex sighed, but then felt the helicopter starting to descend.

"Are we…. Never mind."

"Yeah, we're here." she chuckled. Lex looked out the window to see that the helicopter was landing on top of a tall building in a dark gloomy city.

Natalie unbuckled herself from her seat, and Lex fumbled with his.

"Hurry up slowpoke." she stated, and he fumbled some more. Natalie sighed, walked up to him and undid his seat belt.

"You gonna be okay now? I won't need to show you how to flush the toilet or anything?" she questioned in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Lex grumbled as he stood from his seat, and followed her out of the helicopter.

"Alright." Natalie whispered to him. "You're going to be as quiet as possible. Do not say a thing, and follow my lead." Lex sighed, but nodded his head, and the two teenagers were greeted by a man with black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing in a suit, who looked very muscular.

"Mr. Wayne, nice to see you." Natalie grinned, as she extended her hand for him to shake. The man kept a serious look on his face, but grinned slightly.

"Likewise Ms. Natalie." his eyes then settled on Lex. "Boy friend?" he questioned, and she laughed.

"More like an annoyance, but I need to talk to my man ASAP. Mind if I borrow a car?" she questioned with a smile.

"Nat…." the man began, but she cut him off.

"Pleeeease Bruce. I promise I won't crash it. You saw me with the helicopter." she stated pleadingly. The man sighed, but fished a key out of his pocket.

"Do not let me find a single scratch on it, or…" Natalie snatched the keys from his hand and smiled,

"I know. I know. Scraping bat guano off the cave for a month." and with that, she grabbed Lex's hand and led him downstairs to the car. It was a black mustang.

"Sweet." she smiled, and hopped into the drivers seat of the car, then turned to Lex. "Hop in." Lex was about to jump in the back seat, when Natalie glared at him, and pulled him up to sit in the seat next to her.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm not a Chauffeur, you're riding shot gun." she stated seriously, and then drove into the city.

"OH MY GOD SLOW DOWN!" Lex exclaimed in a panic as she drove well over the speed limit.

"But what's the fun in that?" she laughed.

"The fact that our chances of living are increased!" Lex screamed, filled with terror.

"Kill joy." she muttered as she slowed down. Once Lex got his bearings back, he questioned,

"So who was that guy? The one who met us on the top of the building?"

"Old friend. He taught me a lot. Sorta like an uncle in a way." she shrugged. Lex gave her a puzzled look.

"All that guy looked like he would be capable of teaching you was how to be a business person." he stated. Natalie simply chuckled and stated,

"You just don't know Bruce the way I do."

"Whoa." Lex said with his eyes wide. Natalie scowled and slapped him in the face,

"Not like that you idiot." Lex rubbed his cheek in pain. Natalie's hand was hard and she did not hold back when she slapped.

She slowed the car down and pulled up next to some run down apartment building. She hoped out of the car and smiled,

"Here we are." Lex's face dropped.

"Here? Your boss is here?" he questioned, and she grinned.

"Yup." He followed Natalie into the old run down building and they walked a flight of creaky wooden stairs. They then reached a door, and Natalie knocked a series of complicated patterns.

The door opened and Natalie confidently walked in, and Lex wearily followed. He scrunched his nose in distaste. The apartment reeked of sweaty socks, and a dead animal. The air will still with little circulation.

"Yeesh boss." Natalie muttered, walking to the window and opening it up. "There's a thing called hygiene, and despite popular belief, it's kinda important." Lex looked at the corner of the room where he could see a man typing vigorously at a computer. His hair was black and greasy from lack of bathing, and he was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue trench coat hung on the back of the chair.

"Did you bring the boy?" he questioned not turning around from the computer. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"No. I was lying about it all and just decided to pop up with out him, of course I brought the boy!" Natalie exclaimed. The man at the computer seemed unfazed and kept typing.

"Did you make sure that you took care of Mr. Wayne's helicopter?" he inquired.

"Yes." Natalie replied, sounding annoyed.

"Did your captors hurt you?"

"For the most part, no." she answered. He paused for a moment, then started typing again,

"Good. You are too good of a field agent to loose." Natalie smirked at his remark. Her face almost seemed to say,

'Good job covering up the fact that you care for me.' The man then stopped typing and turned around to face Lex.

"Oh my god." Lex muttered, taking a step back. "You… you don't have a face." Indeed, the man staring at him was completely faceless.

"Thank you captain obvious." Natalie snickered.

"Lex Luthor, as of now I am your new boss. You will call me, Question." with that, Lex fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**I honestly have no clue if I'm going to continue this story or not, but here's the next chapter. **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

"Wake up little trust fund baby." Lex woke up to an awful smell. He was still in the nasty apartment and was on an unmade bed. Standing next to the bed was Natalie.

"AHHHH! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he exclaimed, close to hyperventilating. Natalie stood there unfazed by his panicked look.

"So… I'm taking it that you are still freaked out." she stated.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL FREAKED OUT!" he exclaimed. "I… I run away from home! My Dad is going to try to murder me and he won't even give a damn cause he'll just have sex with some random chick and have another son and now I can't ever be seen in the public or I'll die and now I'm with _you_! Some random chick who seems to have a death wish and then your boss, who apparently is _my_ boss now, HAS NO FACE!" Lex spazed then broke down into tears.

Natalie just stood there, watching him sob.

"Wow." she stated. "Are you, like… PMSing?" Lex wiped the tears away from his face and scowled at her.

"No!"

"Here, I'll get you some tissues." Natalie stated with a shrug.

"I'll get you some tissues!? That's all you can _say_? My life is practically ruined and all you can say is, '_**I'll get you some tissues**_'!?"

"… yeah." Natalie said honestly. She was never one for comfort. Lex stood from the bed and kicked the wall in frustration, only making him hold his foot in sheer pain.

"… are you sure your not PMSing?" Just then Question walked into the room, and Lex shrieked. "You are such a girl." she laughed.

"Be nice to the boy Natalie." Question stated.

"Yeah, be nice to me." Lex said with a shaky voice.

"And you, you will obey what Natalie says, she is going to be training you." Both of the teenagers looked at Question.

"What!?" they questioned in unison.

"I can't train him! He's a wimp!"

"And she can't train me! She's psychotic!" Natalie looked at Lex with a scowl.

"You want psychotic, you should meet the Joker." Natalie hissed.

"The who?" Lex inquired.

"See Question! I'm impatient and you know it! There's no way I'd be able to train him!" she exclaimed. She then paused, looking at Question's blank look.

"This is part of my training too, isn't it." she groaned.

"Patience is a virtue." Question said smoothly.

"But it ain't my virtue!" she exclaimed, somewhat with a southern accent. She sighed, once hearing her voice.

"You still need to work on _that_ along with your over confidence and your patience." Question stated, and she sighed.

"Work on what?" Lex question, confused.

"Natalie, the first thing you need to teach him is how to observe." Question stated, and walked out of the room. Natalie shot a glare at Lex and his shoulders slouched.

"Okay trust fund baby, listen and listen good." Natalie hissed, as she gave him a pen and paper. "These are my rules, write them down so you won't forget and because I am not repeating them." Lex fumbled with the pen and turned to an empty piece of paper.

"Alright, rule number one. Do not question me. Rule number two, follow my instructions. Rule number three, don't ask me questions about myself. And rule number four, when I am talking to informants or acquaintances, you do not speak unless spoken to. Understood?" Lex nodded, unable to find the voice to speak.

"Alright." she stated, grabbing a long black coat. "We're going to the mall." Lex was confused why the mall, but was _not _going to question her. She handed him a pair of sun glasses, and dragged him out of the apartment, which he was glad to get out of because of the stench.

She hopped into the nice car and sped off, Lex covering his eyes in fright the entire way.


End file.
